To New Beginnings!
To New Beginnings! is the premiere of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis SUMMER SCHOOL'S OVER – Summer is drawing to a close and the gang is preparing for a new year of drama, rivalry, and betrayal. A summer spent bonding in summer school reunited former frenemies Naomi and Silver to bestie status. Along with a now baby-free Adrianna, the trio of friends seem destined to rule the halls of WBH. But where is Annie? Seems she's been relegated to loser status, after narcing out last year's after prom festivities. But that's the least of her problems... Meanwhile, Dixon and Silver are tentatively re-exploring their romance but a secret text message from an old love interest might just mean the end of their relationship. Summary Naomi daydreams about kissing a mystery man on the beach. Silver snaps Naomi out of it when Silver reminds Naomi that summer is coming to an end. Now best friends, Naomi, Silver, and Adrianna go to the Beverly Hills Beach Club to relax by the pool. They catch up on what has occurred in their lives. Naomi is dating a new, older man, Jason. Silver remains torn between Dixon and Ethan. After putting her baby up for adoption, Ade is determined to live her live as a normal teenager. Annie is still very shaken up from the hit-and-run incident, and actively searches for updates on the condition of the person she hit. She spends time with her family but avoids her former friends, believing herself an outcast. Dixon still blames Annie for his summer spent in school because she called the cops. Annie gets the news that the person she had hit is dead. She gets into Dixon's car to tell him the news, but he jumps to the conclusion that she is trying to come clean about sleeping with Liam and tells her to go apologize to Naomi. Dixon drives straight to the Beach Club without dropping Annie first. Naomi is trying to distract herself from all the drama by focusing on a newcomer, Teddy. He is the son of an Oscar-winning movie star and is also a professional tennis player. It is revealed that Teddy and Ade used to date. Navid is upset when he finds out. avid tries to get Ade to sleep with him but Ade is sticking with her resolution to live her life as uncomplicated as possible which frustrates Navid. Annie, stuck at the Beach Club, is approached by a drunk senior, Mark, while she is waiting for a ride home. He invites her to go drink with him and she accepts his invitation. They run into Navid, and Marks asks him for the keys to the cabana. Navid gives him the keys. Annie and Mark stumble into the cabana, and reluctantly, Annie gives in to Mark's advances. The owner of the cabana, who turns out to be Jason's wife, is not pleased with this and makes a scene. Before Navid confesses, Teddy comes in and saves the day. He drops his dad's name and all the damage is undone. On the beach, Dixon and Silver resolve their issues and kiss. Back inside, Teddy introduces himself to Dixon. Dixon asks Teddy where Silver is, and it is revealed accidentally that Silver and Ethan kissed. Dixon leaves furious. It is the first day of school. Naomi is determined to get a new man this year to get over Liam. As she mentions his name, he is standing right there listening in. e tries to talk to her but she runs away. Silver is very optimistic she and Dixon will get back together. Annie arrives to school, and the car that might have witnessed her hit-and-run pulls up next to her. It turns out to be Teddy. Annie bumps into Mark, the guy she hooked up with in the cabana, and he blows her off. As she walks away, he brags to his friends about his night with the principal's daughter. They do not believe him so he pulls out a picture of Annie he took from his phone that night. Naomi gets a hold of this picture. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Blake Hood as Mark Driscoll Guest starring :Elisabeth Röhm as Bitsy Epstein :Steven Brand as Jason Epstein :Matthew Florida as Julian :Dwight Ewell as Mr. Irving Quotes :Naomi – (noticing Silver and Dixon are talking) What's this? Are we back together? What did I miss? :Silver – No, you just interrupted an ordinary moment by making it extremely awkward :Naomi – Oops Trivia *Ethan moved to Montana. *This is the only episode (apart from the pilot) not to have an opening tagline *First appearance of Teddy Montgomery. *Toward the end of the episode, we can see the back of Teddy's car. The WBHH bumper sticker has clearly moved to the left and down from where it was in the flashback of the Season 1 finale. *Naomi, Silver and Dixon were the only ones that had to attend Summer school: **Annie called the police on the party **Adrianna and Navid were in the hospital during the party **Liam left the party early **Teddy had not yet been introduced *New opening credits were made. *Matt Lanter (Liam Court) is now credited as a series regular Allusions :Teddy – Ah, Silver, with her silver tongue. :Silver – Flirt with her. This whole Vicky Cristina Barcelona thing's not really my cup of tea. Vicky Cristina Barcelona is a 2008 movie that was written and directed by Woody Allen. In the movie, two American women spend the summer in Barcelona, where an artist develops feelings for both of them :Naomi – He reads books, you guys. For fun! :Silver – Yeah, like Lolita. Lolita is a 1955 novel written by Russian author Vladimir Nabokov. The book's main character is a middle aged man who becomes involved with a twelve year-old girl. Music *"See Through" by Sofi Bonde *"Cat & Mouse" by Nikki and Rich *"Blue Eyes" by Mika *"Magic" by Vi ft Bradd Young *"Good Stuff" by Shawn Anthony *"So Human" by Lady Sovereign *"Wake Up" by Sliimy *"Freakalator" by Soundmaster T *"I Don't Want You Back" by Laura Izibor *"Jack Nimble" by Lady Of The Sunshine *"Never Say Never" by Khamelien *"Koop Island Blues" by Koop *"In This Life" by Sheer K *"Sunny Day" by Joy Williams *"Lion's Roar" by Asher Roth feat. Busta Rhymes *"Everybody Loves Me" by OneRepublic Photos 201car.jpeg 201icecream.jpeg 201beachclub.jpeg 201girls.jpeg 6a00d83451b92469e20120a55acfce970c-500wi.jpg 201naomi.jpeg 201ade.jpeg 201silver.jpeg 201annaomi.jpeg 201sixon.jpeg 201tixon.jpeg 201tade.jpeg 201tedade.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2